


4 Times People Were Intimidated and 1 Time They Were Actual Idiots.

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Memes, Multiple Points of View, OC POV, Spoilers, dont read this unless u want spoilers, haikyuu manga spoilers, i tried to be funny and probably failed, this is pure dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: 4 Times People Were Intimidated and 1 Time They Were Actual Idiots. (psst it's all the time)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	4 Times People Were Intimidated and 1 Time They Were Actual Idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this??? but its not actually funny

1.

As they warmed up for what seemed like the 20th practice match this week, he tried to keep his eyes on his own teammates, and not the opposing team. 

And failing horribly. Karasuno was intense, to say the least, the few matches they’d watched the day before hadn’t prepared him for the pure unadulterated fear he’s feeling now. 

All of the current third years at Karasuno were starters in their first year, which shakes him to his core more than he’d like to admit. He’s a first-year himself and he’s hardly a member at all. Right now they have him doing too many practice matches and filling water bottles. 

“Akiyama! Snap out of it unless you want to benched before you’ve even gotten the chance to play.” Fujita hisses, one of his fellow first years on the team, an aspiring wing spiker. 

He shakes his head, eyes still catching back on the other side as they do their warm-up, even their warm-ups look intense yelling at one another, about something he can’t hear right. 

“I don’t know, I think I’d like that right about now.” He swallows thickly, “They’re uhhhh.” 

Fujita rolls his eyes, “Yeah, no shit.” 

He gulps, “They’re totally gonna crush us.” 

Fujita cuffs him on the back of the head, “Don’t let the third years hear you.” 

A whistle blows and Karasuno starts the warm-up of their wing spikers, their setter setting to the first years with pin-point accuracy, all with a blank look on his face like he could do it in his sleep, knowing what their setter---Kageyama Tobio was like when he was in his first year of high school he probably could do their warm-up with his eyes closed dead asleep. 

Soon enough the third years are up, and there’s Hinata Shoyou, yelling something at the setter than he’s launching off his feet and all but slamming the ball down from the impossible height of where it was set to. 

“Fuck.” He hears Fujita say and he can’t help but agree. 

____________________________________________________________________________

2

Katou Osamu considers himself a good volleyball player, it’s his second year and he’s just transferred from the middle of nowhere, his old volleyball team having been just a local team. One of the reasons he was so happy for his transfer is because he could finally join in on tournaments with people his age. 

Osamu was lucky to be able to join a school as good as Johzenji high. Sure some of the third years were wild along with the first years and second years… okay all of them. 

But they were like some big happy family. And holy shit was he thrilled about that. 

No one had said anything about who they were going up against today, the team still sometimes forgot he was new and hadn’t been here always, they were thankfully getting better once he mentioned it. 

But today they were so hyped up and boisterous that it had slipped their mind. It was the second round 9-17 to Karasuno and they were not letting up, they didn’t seem to be even breaking a sweat. 

He was the libero and yet he had hardly stopped two balls, the only good turn of events was that it wasn’t their setter, from the one serve he’d tried to stop felt like it was already bruising. 

However, what he wasn’t expecting was their captain to fucking throw out a jump float serve. The guy who was all smiles, and cheery, even when he shook hands with their captain and he accidentally put out the wrong hand at first all he did was blush and switch hands and laugh it off. 

He’d thought he was an odd choice for a captain at first, with how all the other third years were so focused on the game they hardly smiled (besides their 5 that was always smiling, but in a threatening way?) 

So just as he was stepping up to save the ball it dropped right in front of him. Then the other team’s band was cheering loudly.

“Push it!! Push it!! Tadashi!!” 

He didn’t seem to hear them cheering, his focus was only on the ball in his hands as he went for his second serve. 

He tries to ignore the smirk coming from the middle blocker with the glasses, he can almost hear him in his head saying “haha, you thought.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

3.  
When Soma’s put in when their one of their wing spikers twists their ankle, he knows he’s got it in the bag, and maybe he would’ve if he’d just picked a little better. 

He always tries to find the weakest link when it’s his turn to hit the ball, the person who will miss, make one little misstep and he’ll have it. So he aims for the setter who’s in the back, the time it takes him to get to the net and out of the attack line will give him enough time to get it through. 

Their setter is one of the best or is the best in the prefecture, so if he takes this from him it’s gotta mean something. 

Just when he thinks he’s got them, an orange blur is there--their 5 coming out of nowhere like he was spawned there, receiving it perfectly back to the setter, then running up and slamming it down all in what felt like a second.

He can't help but beat himself up over that, even when his team yells out don't mind. He should've known, he'd watched the same videos as everyone else. He sets to receiving with all his might, it won't happen again. 

____________________________________________________________________________

4.

Yori wasn’t normally told to cover the sports beat, he didn’t know much about sports, or anything to do with it, but he couldn’t exactly say no. He hadn’t been at this paper for very long so he took it without complaint. 

So that’s how he found himself at high school volleyball preliminaries. The little research he’d done told him the basics and he knew from his boss that he wanted him to interview Karasuno high, who everything thought was bound to nationals. 

So he went along with. 

That’s how he found himself standing in front of two of the tallest people he’s ever met, frowning down at him.

“What do you think, king?” says the one with glasses-- Tsukishima Kei all too keen for this it seems, the nickname is odd, he doesn’t think there’s anything kingly about Kagayama Tobio, perhaps it’s an inside joke, Tsukishima doesn’t look the type. 

“Huh?” Kageyama grumbles.

He momentarily forgot that he had asked a question. 

Tsukishima goes on though, “Do you think we’ll make it to nationals, your Majesty.” 

Kageyama goes back to filing his nails. “Yes, what kind of question is that?” 

He goes back to his notebook looking frantically, “Ummm…” all these questions don’t look good anymore, he can’t believe this is happening his hands are shaking. 

Tsukishima snorts, he can’t tell if it’s directed at him but he’ll take it as a yes.  
The door to the lockerroom bangs open, “Tsukki! I was supposed to meet with someone from the paper and--” 

“He’s here,” Tsukishima smirks looking over his shoulder, at someone dressed in the Karasuno’s colours with the 1 one his jersey on display. 

“Oh!” he runs over, pushing Tsukishima out of the way, “I’m so sorry, I was helping the first-- oh nevermind I’m so sorry that you met with them, haha!” The captain rubs the back of his neck sending a glare at the other two, “You were supposed to come get me, Kei.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes grabbing Kageyama by the arm and dragging him out of the locker room. 

“It’s really okay,” He finally manages to get out. 

He smiles weakly, “If you say so, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m the captain and who you were supposed to interview.” 

Yori finally smiles back, feeling more at ease, when did high schoolers get so scary? “Nice to meet you. I’m Inoue Yori.” he feels more at ease, even if it's just a little, Yamaguchi is still tall not as an imposing but there's something else in his eye, mischievous, could be a trick of the light.  
In all honesty, he's looking forward to the game later that day to seem them all in action. 

____________________________________________________________________________

+1 They’re still complete idiots, all of them. 

Hinata Shoyou had finally made it to his third year. 

“Hey, Kageyama, do you think we’re scary?” 

Kageyam doesn’t look from his stretches, Hinata's knee pressing into his back so he touches the floor beyond his feet, Kageyama grunts, “No,” 

“I mean your face has always been scary, but I think we’re reaching new heights us being third years and all? I could be scary.” 

“You’re a dumbass.” 

“Wha!!!” 

“Hey, idiots are you done?” Tsukishima snarks, from where he’s standing next to Yamaguchi who’s trying to wrangle the first and second years. 

He stands up straight and runs over, “Hell yeah!” Kageyama following behind grumbling about something, probably about how his nails aren’t filed enough, what a weirdo. 

“Okay, everyone warm-ups!” 

Then Coach is throwing the ball to Kageyama and he’s setting the balls for the first years and second years. When it gets to his turn he looks at Kageyama who sighs rather loudly for one person and sets the ball higher than necessary for warmups. 

He runs and jumps as high as he can, and hits it down with all his might and its all wham! “Yeet!” he hollers as he does so. 

Tsukishima’s next and he slams it down too, all with a monotone, “Yeet.” 

Shouyou can’t help himself he starts cackling as Tsukishima stands next to him, “Control yourself.” he said blandly. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t join in, he stops in front of them, “Hi, my name is Tadashi, and I have a volleyball game tomorrow, I play point guard.” 

“That’s not even a volleyball position!” Kageyama yells from the court. 

Tsukishima snorts. “How does he still not get it?” 

“Shush, Tsukki. He’s a baby.” 

“The fetus of the third years.” 

“Uwu baby.” 

“I can hear you!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, i had this idea and now i realize its not really funny but im posting it anyway because im hungry for validation jk but not really i wrote this in one afternoon so love me. 
> 
> if there's any haikyuu one shots or whatever that you want let me know pls 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
